


The Touch of A Loved One (Is Sometimes Very Inconvenient)

by Aer



Series: RobRae Week 2018 [5]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Cuddling, Day 5, F/M, Fluff, Robrae week 2018, robrae - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 01:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14226363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aer/pseuds/Aer
Summary: It’s a lazy day at Titan Tower. Everything is quiet... A perfect day for cuddles, whether Raven likes it or not.





	The Touch of A Loved One (Is Sometimes Very Inconvenient)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter, but I had a hard time with this prompt.

Robin hummed quietly to himself as he heated up a plate of spaghetti. It was nice, having a day off, he reflected, in which he could relax in civilian attire and maybe catch up on his shows. The other Titans were off, enjoying their free days however they pleased, and the Tower was quiet. Robin sighed, contented. It was a good day. 

_BANG!_

The crash reverberated through the Tower. Robin jumped, debating if he should go investigate. No alarms were going off...

Barely ten seconds later, Raven floated through the kitchen door. She was looking rather... disheveled. Her hood was down and her hair was mussed, while her cloak hung crookedly. Her eyebrows were ever so slightly furrowed, lending her face a frazzled cast. Seemingly ignoring him, she floated right past him into the kitchen and, crossing her legs, began levitating in her usual position. Robin blinked. 

“Um, Raven?” He finally ventured. 

She cracked one eye. “Yes?” An iota more emotion, and it would have been a growl. 

“What are you doing?”

“Meditating.” She snapped, closing the eye and seeming to go back to peacefully floating. Robin blinked again. 

“In the kitchen?”

“ _Yes_.” _That_ was definitely a snarl. 

“Ok...” He eyed their respective positions. He was by the microwave. She had gone right past him and was floating by the counter. Glancing back and forth, Robin quickly confirmed his suspicion. From the door, Raven would be almost completely obscured from sight by him. “Are you _hiding_?” Robin let the incredulous question slip out. 

This time, Raven opened both eyes to glare at him. “I. Am. Meditating.” She bit out each word. 

“Behind me.” Robin pointed out, feeling unaccountably amused. 

“Coincidence.” She slammed her eyes shut and aggressively returned to proper meditation form- a true gift, that, Robin observed. Meditation was meant to be about peace and tranquility. Adding aggression to an inherently nonviolent, nonaggressive act took some talent.

The microwave dinged and, reminded of why he had come here in the first place, Robin pulled the now steaming plate of spaghetti out, and grabbing a fork, headed out to the living room. He’d only made it a few feet out of the kitchen before he noticed Raven, ever so tranquilly, floating behind him. 

“You _are_ hiding!” He exclaimed triumphantly.

Raven, finally giving up the presence of meditation, gracefully touched down and began straightening out her cloak. “Yes, fine, you caught me. I’m hiding.” She sighed. 

“From what?”

Raven made a disgruntled face. “ _Starfire_.”

Robin blinked. “What did Star do?”

Pinning him with a glare venomous enough to belong to a king cobra, and even sounding like one, Raven hissed. “Starfire recently discovered that humans have a social bonding ritual in which they curl up in close bodily contact with each other somewhere comfortable for long periods of time. And. She. Loves. It.”

Robin blinked, bemused. “Starfire has discovered... cuddling?”

Raven’s lips pulled back in a snarl. “ _Yes._ And _I_ have become her new favorite.” Her hair puffed out like a cat’s before the half demon managed to rein in her power. Growling, she raised up her hands and began aggressively straightening it.

Looking at her, Robin had to bite back the words that immediately sprung to mind. Somehow, he figured if he wanted to keep his soul firmly attached to his body, saying _’Well, I can understand why.’_ would _not_ do him any favors. Instead, after biting down on his lip to try and force back the smile threatening to break out, he offered neutrally. “Sounds difficult.” 

Raven glowered at him. “You have no idea. She woke me up with something she called a ‘Surprise Cuddle Attack’. We’re lucky she can fly, because I was so startled that I blasted her out the _window_.” Muttering angrily, she added. “Though she would have deserved it if she had fell. She _woke me up_.” Robin choked on a laugh. 

“Sounds like you’ve had quite the morning.” He finally got out. 

Raven just huffed at him, before striding over to the couch and forcefully dropping onto it. Looking back at Robin, she raised an eyebrow impatiently. 

“Well? The new episode of Doctor Who starts in five minutes.” She gestured at him, and still chuckling, Robin joined her, settling down next to her. He set the spaghetti aside and began gently running his fingers through her hair. Slowly, the tension drained out of his irate girlfriend’s shoulders, and she leaned against him, head nestling into his shoulder. Robin rested his arm around her shoulders, dropping a kiss to the crown of her head, and started up the TV. As the opening credits rolled, he couldn’t resist one last comment. 

“You know, Rae, I can definitely see where Star’s coming from. You’re my favorite to cuddle too.” 

He didn’t regret it, even when the explosion of her power sent him toppling off the couch and halfway across the room. 

Raven was a lot of fun to cuddle, but sometimes, she was even more fun to tease about that fact.


End file.
